1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a mounting plate for securing a hinge bracket, and, more specifically, a hinge bracket of a furniture hinge, to a corpus part of a piece of furniture. The mounting plate has bores for receiving fixing screws, and is provided with means for adjustably securing the hinge bracket to the plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mounting plate which is of a kind having a hinge bracket, which can selectively be joined to a piece of furniture by fixing screws, or resiliently locked to the furniture piece by a snap-action joint, is known, e.g., from German Patent Specification 3,426,672.
Owing to necessary manufacturing tolerances and inaccuracies in assembling operations, hinge brackets must be adjustable in the depth and height directions of the furniture and in a lateral direction. For this reason, it is desired to provide hinges which, after having been mounted, can be adjusted in a simple manner in three directions i.e., depth, height and lateral directions, so that furniture doors or flaps can properly be adjusted.
One known mounting plate, disclosed in German Patent Specification 3,426,672, permits a sliding displacement of a hinge bracket on a mounting plate in the longitudinal direction for adjustment in the depth direction, and permits the hinge bracket to be pivotally moved about a transverse axis for adjustment of the gap between the corpus part and the door or flap.